Como decirtelo
by Chika Black
Summary: La adolescencia esta llena de problemas a los 17 años, hormonales, amorosos y uno que otro más. Pero ciertamente resulta mucho mas complicada con un mago oscuro acechando por ahí. Anímate y conoce las historias de los merodeadores.
1. En el tren

_**Como decírtelo**_

**_Desclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling y lo que no…bueno, sabrán que es mió ;-)_**

**_Capitulo 1: En el tren._**

-¡Maldita sea Sirius! ¿Quieres apurarte?-se desesperó James gritándole a su amigo que venia unos pasos mas atrás, caminando tranquilamente, sin ninguna intención de hacerle caso. James Potter, un joven de 17 años de cabello negros desordenados, alto, de ojos de un color café chocolate ocultos detrás de unas gafas redondas que le daban un toque de intelectual, un cuerpo bien desarrollado gracias al quidditch, donde en su casa, era el capitán y buscador de su equipo.

-Relaja _Prongsi, _aun faltan como 10 minutos-le contestó Sirius sin apresurar su paso. Sirius Black era un muchacho de casi 18 años, era alto, de cabello negro intenso que le caía con gracia sobre sus hermosos ojos grises en los cuales siempre se podía apreciar una chispa de picardía y diversión, con un cuerpo bien formado gracias la misma razón que su amigo, por pertenecer al equipo de su casa, del cual era golpeador.- ¿O es que quieres ver a tu querida Evans?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

-No me hagas contestarte _Padfoot_-le advirtió su amigo-Camina mas rápido ¿quieres?...ya abríamos llegado si tú no hubieras pretendido ahogarte en la ducha…-le recriminó James.

-Deja de quejarte…tengo que estar perfecto para mis admiradoras…-comentó Sirius al tiempo que le sonreía a una chica que iba pasando por ahí, la cual se puso roja y lo miro embobada, logrando que chocara contra una pared, dándose un buen golpe. James se cruzó de brazos y espero con paciencia a que su amigo se dignara a llegar a su lado. Cuando este por fin lo hizo, ambos atravesaron la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, encontrándose en el anden 9 ¾ donde en las vías, un gran tren escarlata esperaba paciente a que dieran las 11:00.

_-¡Moony!_-gritó James al verlo entre la muchedumbre. El aludido se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Remus Lupin era un joven de 17 años, alto, aunque un poco mas bajo que sus amigos, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos de un dulce color miel, algo pálido y ligeramente ojeroso, de cuerpo bien desarrollado, no por jugar al quidditch o practicar otro deporte, si no por el hecho de su condición, por el hecho de ser un licántropo, su secreto mejor guardado y que solo pocos conocían, entre ellos sus amigos, el director, los profesores y la enfermera de la escuela.

Sirius y James se lanzaron contra su amigos y los tres se abrazaron como si no se hicieran visto en años, cuando la ultima vez que se vieron fue hace…dos días.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó Remus mientras subían al tren en busca de algún compartimiento vació-Ya creía que yo llegarían…

-¿Y privar a todos de mi presencia?... ¡eso seria muy deprimente para todos!-dramatizó Sirius. James lo ignoro y se dirigió a su amigo castaño.

-todo es culpa de _Padfoot_… él será el culpable de que algún día los peces se queden sin agua-comentó James con burla.

-no me digas…"tengo que estar perfecto para mis fans"-dijo Remus imitándolo minutos antes, con lo que se gano una mirada airada por parte de su amigo.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

"_¡Demonios!" _pensó una muchacha mientras corría por la estación arrastrando su baúl, para poder llegar a tiempo al tren, al cual le faltaban tres minutos para que partiera y todo porque a su madre se le había olvidado que día era y ¿como no? A ella también. A las 10:58 cruzo la pared entre los andenes y no pudo evitar gritar de alegría al ver aún el tren en las vías echando humo, reanudo su carrera y arrojando a algunas personitas en su camino, por fin pudo subir al expreso, permitiéndose solo ahí poder respirar. Se sentó en su baúl en medio del pasillo y soltó un suspiro de alivio, se acomodo sus ropas y se atuso su cabello, medianamente largo, de color negro y con algunas mechas rojas. Cerró sus ojos grises y respiro hondo tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

-Cielos ¿Qué te paso? ¿Corriste la maratón?-preguntó una voz frente a ella.

-¿La mara que?-se extrañó Alexa Diermet, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amiga.

-Nada, olvidado… ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Alina Parker, una chica delgada y de estatura normal para su edad (17), de cabello rubio cortado de manera desigual hasta los hombros y con las puntas negras, con un par de ojos de un suave color azul.

Alexa suspiro.

-¿A tu madre se le olvido que día era?-adivinó Alina haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera.

-¿Tú que crees?-fue la respuesta de su amiga. No era nada nuevo que a la madre de Alexa de le olvidara.

-¿Y como es que a ti se te olvido?-preguntó Alina deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para mirarla, la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Lex-le dijo la rubia en tono de madre regañona. Tampoco era secreto que Alexa era una persona bastante olvidadiza-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar un día tan importante? ¿Cómo no se te olvida comer?

-Ah, eso es fácil, mi estomago me avisa-dijo Alexa sonriente, Alina negó con la cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta del un compartimiento, donde en su interior habían cuatro chicas más.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamaron las cuatro al verla-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Qué como estoy?, pues me encuentro muy bien, ¿mis vacaciones?, Ah, pues estuvieron bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Alexa sarcástica.

-Qué graciosa llegaste ¿eh?-comentó Lily Evans, una muchacha de estatura normal para sus casi 17 años, de cabello rojo oscuro hasta la cintura, dueña de un par de ojos almendrados de color verde esmeralda y poseedora de una linda figura. Alexa le dirigió una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Y por que llegaste tan tarde?-repitió la pregunta Iserine Brooks, una joven de casi 17 años, de cabello castaño ondulado hasta los omoplatos y dulces ojos color miel, un poco mas alta que Lily, pero menos delgada que ella.

-Se me olvido-susurró Alexa.

-¡¿Otra vez?!-exclamaron las cuatro sorprendida.

-Alexa, eso te ha pasado desde que ingresamos a segundo-le recordó Joylin Adams, una muchacha de cabello negro liso hasta por la mitad del cuello, ojos de un curioso color violáceo, un poco más alta que Lily pero mas baja que Iserine y delgadita para sus 16 años.

-Bueeeno…pero este es mi ultimo año así que no volverá a pasar-aseguro la chica.

-Deberías tatuarte la frente y así no se te olvidaría-aconsejo Christine Swan, la más bajita de las presentes y la más delgada de todas, a pesar de sus 17 años, de cabello rubio oscuro hasta la media espalda y unos lindos ojos azul cielo. Las demás soltaron una ligera risa por el comentario y comenzaron a hablar de sus vacaciones.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-¡Peter, hasta que apareces!-exclamó Sirius cuando el cuarto integrante de los merodeadores apareció por la puerta arrastrando su baúl.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido-se disculpó el chico mientras entraba y acomodaba su baúl. Peter Pettigrew quizás no era tan agraciado ni popular como sus amigos, pero tenia lo suyo, era el mas bajo de los cuatro y era mas bien de complexión normal para sus 17 años, de cabello rubio claro y ojos de un color azul oscuro.

-Descuida…y ahora que estamos todos…-comenzó James y compartió una mirada de complicidad con Sirius, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, mirada que por cierto, fue captada por Remus.

-Chicos, ¿aún no llegamos ni a la escuela y ya quieren ser castigados?...batirán su propio record si lo logran-dijo el chico de ojos miel.

-No seas aburrido _Moony…_ ¿Qué mejor forma de inaugurar el año que con una buena broma?-pregunto Sirius.

-Además Remus, que tanto protestas, si tú eres el que da las ideas-soltó Peter de pronto.

-Exacto, un comentario muy acertado Pet-felicito Sirius consiguiendo que su amigo sonriera con timidez.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, bien…-se rindió Remus _"que poca fuerza de voluntad tengo…tendré que remediar eso" _pensó el muchacho y luego miro a sus amigos-pero será mejor que no se…-pero se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió dejando ver una chica la cual chisto la lengua molesta y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Los merodeadores se miraron y los cuatro se encogieron de hombros volviendo a sus asuntos, obviamente mucho más importantes que preocuparse por esa chica, como por ejemplo…planear su broma.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

-¡Ajá! Hasta que las encuentro-dijo la chica, la misma que minutos antes había irrumpido en el vagón de los merodeadores. Britani O'Connor era una muchacha alta y esbelta, de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura y llamativos ojos verde agua.

-Bri ¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Joy haciéndole un espacio a su lado para que se sentara.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar un compartimiento más grande-murmuró Alina para si. Ese vagón no era lo suficientemente grande para 7 personas, sin contar el gran ego de la recién llegada.

-Solo estaba arreglando algunos asuntos-respondió Britani dándose importancia, al tiempo que con una mano sacudía su larga melena.

-Ahhh…-fue lo que dijeron las otras seis desinteresadas.

La señora del carrito paso unos minutos después y las chicas compraron un poco de todo.

-¿Tú no comes Bri?-le pregunto Christine al verla despreciar una rana de chocolate ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio hace eso?!

-No…muchas calorías, no puedo comer eso-respondió la chica y de su bolso de mano saco una barra que Christine alcanzo a identificar como una barra dietética baja en… baja en todo, hasta en el sabor.

-Yo fui a París a visitar a mi abuela-contaba Alexa relatando sus vacaciones-La viejita esta un poco loca pero es bastante generosa cuando se lo propone, miren lo que me re…-pero antes de que la chica terminara la frase, el tren dio una fuerte sacudía haciendo que Alexa, Alina y Britani resbalaran de sus asientos cayendo al suelo.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Alina robándose el trasero.

-¡Ah!-grito de pronto Britani sobresaltando a sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntó Christine alarmada.

-¡Mi uña! ¡Se me rompió una uña!-gritó histérica mostrándoles su uña rota.

-¡Ay por Merlín!-suspiró Iserine, desesperada por tanta superficialidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily tratando de mirar por la oscuridad de la ventana.

De pronto las luces del tren comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse, pero eso no consiguió que Britani dejara de lamentar su uña rota.

-¡Ay ya cállate ¿quieres?!-chilló Alexa dirigiendo su mirada a donde creía que estaba su amiga.

-¡Pero mi uña!

-¡Te volverá a crecer!-exclamo la voz de Joy cerca de Alexa.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Chris, estas bien?-preguntó la voz de Lily en medio del griterío de las demás, su amiga no había dicho nada en un buen rato.

-Si…creo que si… -respondió la aludida. Lily suspiro, si ella no hacia algo, sus amigas se la podían pasar gritando todo el tiempo.

-¡Cállense todas!-grito Lily logrando el silencio-Bien, ahora que se dignaron a cerrar la boca…-Lily escucho un bufido cerca suyo, debió ser de Britani.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se apagón?-preguntó la voz de Joy desde una esquina.

-¿Un apagón?-se extrañó Chris, que estaba cerca de Lily.

-Imposible, las luces del tren funcionan con magia-informó Alina con su tono de "yo lo se todo"

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-inquirió Britani que ya había dejado de llorar por su uña rota.

-¿Quién no lo sabe?-preguntó Alina a su vez-Sale en la "Historia de Hogwarts" ¿no lo sabias?-preguntó Alina fingiendo asombro.

-Pues perdone señorita Sabelotodo, perdone mi ignorancia-contestó Britani con sorna.

-Ya, dejen de pelear-Iserine uso ese tono de voz cansado que le dejo claro a Lily que se estaba masajeando la sien, siempre lo hacia cuando Alina y Britani discutían y ella hacia de intermedia.

-Escúchenme…ustedes se can a quedar aquí…y calladas-agrego Lily antes de que Britani o Alexa abrieran la boca, como estaba segura que harían-Yo saldré e intentare averiguar que es lo que sucede-dijo Lily abriendo a tientas la puerta-Traten de controlarse hasta que vuelva y no griten-ordenó la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras ella y alcanzo a escuchar a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso?-pregunto Britani y por su tono de voz sonaba molesta.

-¿El hecho de que ella sea prefecta y premio anual te dice algo Bri?-preguntó Alina. Lily sonrió, saco su varita y la miro en medio de la oscuridad…bueno, aún le quedaban unas semanas para cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero técnicamente, ya estaban casi en la escuela ¿no?, así que no había problema.

-¡Lumos!-la punta de la varita de Lily se encendió iluminándole el camino no más allá de un metro, pero era lo suficiente para no tropezar con algo. Comenzó a caminar y fue pasando por algunos compartimientos asegurándose de que los demás estaban bien, como la buena prefecta y premio anual que era.

**_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

**_Minutos antes…_**

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó James al sentir la fuerte sacudida del tren logrando que Peter cayera de su asiento.

-Ni idea…-dijo Remus que estaba ayudando a Peter a ponerse de pie.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Sirius cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse-¿Qué pasa?

-Se supone que las luces funcionan con magia, no se deberían apagar-pensó Remus en voz alta.

-¡Peter cuidado!-gritó Sirius cuando el chico tropezó con él.

-Lo siento _Padfoot,_ es que no veo-se disculpó el muchacho.

-¿Enserio? Pues fíjate que nosotros tampoco-dijo Sirius molesto.

-Ya, tranquilos-dijo Remus antes de que se pusieran a pelear.

-Será mejor que vayamos a investigar-propuso James abriendo la puerta a tientas y saliendo al pasillo seguido de sus amigos, los cuatro sacaron sus varitas he hicieron lo mismo que Lily. James y Remus también fueron pasando por los compartimientos, como el premio anual y prefecto que eran respectivamente, solo que las chicas de los compartimientos que visitaban al verlos fingían desmayos y cosas así para retenerlos más. Después se salir de uno en que una chica fingió un ataque de pánico, los merodeadores siguieron su inspección hasta que se encontraron con Lily al doblar una esquina, la pelirroja se sobresalto ligeramente al verlos aparecer.

-Potter-escupió Lily.

-Evans-al contrario que ella, James puso a funcionar su mejor sonrisa, y luego dijo con un tono de voz grave y maduro, inusual en el-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un pasillo vació y oscuro como este?-preguntó con una sonrisa picara-¿Es que acaso me estabas buscando?

-Me abstendré de responderte-le dijo Lily girando la cabeza y mirando a Remus-¿Sabes que sucede?

-No se mas que tú Lily-le aseguró el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debe ser alguna falla del tren-intervinó Sirius-¿Y donde dejaste a las locas e histéricas de tus amigas Evans?-preguntó con burla.

-No te importa…en realidad, yo no tengo nada que hacer…-pero antes de que Lily terminara la frase, las luces del tren volvieron a encenderse y este dio otra fuerte sacudida logrando que Lily perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, afortunada o desafortunadamente según de donde se mire, en los brazos de James.

-Estas destinada a estar en mis brazos Evans-le dijo James muy cerca del rostro de la chica y con una sonrisilla pintada. Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y se revolvió en sus brazos hasta zafarse de su agarre, se acomodo sus ropas, les mando una mala mirada a todos, incluidos Remus y Peter que no habían hecho nada y se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

-Esa chica esta loca-dijo Peter convencido de ello.

-Si, loca por mi-sonrió James mirando como se alejaba, embobado por el vaivén de su cabello al caminar rápido, sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, James ya no tenia remedio, era un caso perdido.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno, no se si se acuerdan, pero este fics yo ya lo había subido anteriormente, pero ahora no me acuerdo por que lo borre. (…) La cuestión es que decidí volver a publicarlo y terminarlo, corregí algunas cosas y le cambie el titulo, espero que les guste. Ojala que ustedes me ayuden con sus reviews XD_**

**_Un beso y un abrazo_**

**_Chica Black._**

**_PD: para los que leen "Merodeadores & Merodeadoras, les digo que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y que tengan un poco de paciencia ¿si?_**

**_¡Gracias!_**


	2. En Hogwarts

_**Capitulo 2: En Hogwarts**_

Después de unos minutos de retraso, por fin el expreso de Hogwarts arribo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Los merodeadores saltaron del tren y se subieron al primer carruaje que pillaron.

-No puedo cree que sea la ultima vez viajemos hacia la escuela-comentó Peter mirando por la ventana del carruaje, por donde se podía ver, a lo lejos, el imponente y hermoso castillo.

-Tranquilo _Wormtail_…siempre podemos volver al castillo-le dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda.

-Si, tal vez…pero no será lo mismo-dijo esta vez James-Y como este es nuestro último año, es también mi última oportunidad de conquistar a Lily-dijo James con ojitos brillantes.

-¡Oh no!..._Moony _haz que se calle-pidió Sirius cuando James comenzó a hablar de Lily, de como lograría que cayera en sus redes.

-¿Y por que crees que Lily te hará caso ahora, cuando los 6 años anteriores no te daba ni la hora?-preguntó Remus ignorando a Sirius.

-Es un presentimiento…Se que este año Lily será mía y cueste lo que me cueste, juro que lo lograre-dijo James muy seguro de si.

-Ya… ¡seguro que lo logras _Prongs_!-le dijo Sirius con lo que claramente quiso decir _"No lo lograras ni ahora ni en un millón de años"._ James lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Gracias por confiar en mí ¿eh?-dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-No es que no confiemos en ti Prongs, es solo que…eh…si, es eso justamente-dijo Remus algo contrariado. James se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en su asiento, enfurruñado, sus amigos solo rieron.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

-Enserio chicas, tendríamos que haber tomado dos carruajes-comentó Alina quien iba apretujada contra la ventana.

-Tu siempre te quejas-le dijo Britani que iba cómodamente sentada limándose las uñas.

-Miren quien fue a hablar-soltó Alina con un resoplido.

-Si se van a poner a pelear, abro esa puerta y las hecho abajo-amenazó Iserine señalando la puerta del compartimiento, Alina, como pudo, se cruzo de brazos molesta, mientras que Britani se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Las extrañare-soltó de pronto Joylin con la cabeza gacha, todos se miraron y Lily, que estaba a su lado, le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Oh, vamos Joy…siempre podemos seguir viéndonos y te vendremos a visitar-le aseguró Iserine con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya, pero no será lo mismo. Ustedes salen este año y a mí me queda uno mas en la escuela-dijo la chica con tristeza.

-Si, eso lo sabemos todas-dijo Alexa-Pero el que a ti aún te quedo un año y nosotras salgamos este año de la escuela, no quiero decir que nuestra amistad se valla a romper.

-Además, durante las vacaciones de navidad y de verano, nos podemos ver-le dijo Christine que estaba frente a ella.

-Siempre y cuando no interfiera con mi agenda-comentó Britani desinteresada sin dejar de limarse las uñas.

-Ay por dios-se desesperó Alina ¿Cómo esa chica podía sen tan…tan…ella?

Por fin los carruajes se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de piedra, los alumnos bajaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor donde en este las chicas se separaron, Lily, Alexa, Alina se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Christine se fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Iserine se fue a la de Ravenclaw y Joylin y Britani se fueron a la de Slytherin.

Lily y sus amigas se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron la selección.

-Debe ser bastante aburrida ser un sombrero ¿no?-comentó Alexa mientras aplaudía la canción del sombrero.

-Se debe pasar todo el año inventándola-dijo Alina dejando de aplaudir, para observar la selección.

-¡Ey! ¡Evans!-llamó James que estaba sentado con sus amigos unos asientos más allá.

-…-

-¡Lily!

-…-

-¡Evans!

-…-

-¿Me estas ignorando?

-…-

-¿Me esta ignorando?-preguntó James a sus amigos.

-Te esa ignorando-respondieron estos a la vez.

-¿Y por que?

-Que sabemos nosotros-contestó Sirius muy ocupado con su cena que había aparecido después de que el último chico fuera enviado a la casa Hufflepuff.

-Pregúntale-le dijo Peter con simpleza.

-¡Ey Evans!... ¡Lily!

-…-James tomo un trozo de pan y se lo tiro a la pelirroja que le cayó en la cabeza.

-¡Compórtate ¿quieres?!-Lily se giró y lo miró enojada.

-Hasta que me hablas-sonrió James.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-preguntó Lily molesta.

-¿Sales conmigo?-preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que no… ¿es que no lo quieres entender?-preguntó Lily.

-En realidad no-dijo james más que nada para hacerla enfadar que para otra cosa.

Alina, que estaba sentada al lado de Lily y al ver que esta comenzaba a enfadarse, retiro todo objeto cortante de su alcance, no valla a ser que Lily se le ocurra matarlo…_"no me apetece ver sangre mientras ceno" _pensó la chica mientras escondía el cuchillo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Sales conmigo?-Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

-¿Y mi cuchillo?

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

En la mesa de las águilas, Iserine comía y hablaba tranquilamente con una amiga de su casa, Maya Kerpoint, una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros. La chica, a pesar de parecer callada, era la primera en enterarse de todas las noticias, chismes, rumores etc., de la escuela.

-Dicen que este año Dumbledore piensa hacer una actividad especial para los de sexto y séptimo-contaba su amiga emocionada.

-¿Qué clase de actividad?-preguntó Ise intrigada.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero se dice que será buena-se encogió de hombros Maya.

-¿Cómo logras enterarte de todo?-se interesó la castaña, Maya sonrió, feliz de que le haya preguntado eso.

-Se cuenta el pecado pero no el pecador-Maya sonrió con suficiencia y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a prestar atención a su cena. Iserine rodó los ojos, sin embargo miró a Dumbledore que sentado en medio de la mesa alta hablaba animadamente con el profesor Flitwitch. Sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando, no podía ser nada muy bueno tomando en cuenta que la idea salio de ese viejito. Ise se encogió de hombros y presto atención a su cena.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Britani y Joylin estaban sentadas comiendo y hablando tranquilamente cuando un chico se les acerco.

-Hola Bri, Joy-saludo el muchacho sentándose al lado de la última quien se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Reg!-Joy lo abrazo fuertemente. Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, de cabello negro algo más corto que su hermano, alto y muy guapo, de ojos negros y con el mismo porte elegante que caracterizaba a los Black. -¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Joy separándose de él, quien, por si no lo dije antes, era su mejor amigo.

-Bien supongo-se encogió de hombros el muchacho-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en un conversación, ignorando a todos los demás.

-Bueno, envista de que ustedes parecen ignorarme, me marcho-anunció Britani a la cual no le agradaba nada la idea de ser ignorada-Si me necesitan, estaré por allá-agregó la chica, pero nadie le contesto, Britani soltó un resoplido y se dirigió a la otra punta de la mesa, sentándose al lado de un chico, alto y delgado, de cabello negro hasta los hombros algo grasoso y ojos negros-Hola Severus-El chico levantó la mirada y un segundo después la volvió a posar en su cena.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-preguntó Britani sonriéndole, la chica siempre se había llevado "bien" con él, hasta se podía decir que eran algo parecido a amigos, o eso pensaba ella.

-Bien-fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho sin siquiera mirarla.

-Que comunicativo-dijo Britani chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-preguntó Snape levantando la vista y mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Solo quiero conversar…

-Pues yo no-Snape volvió a prestar mas atención a su cena.

-Eres muy receptivo ¿sabes?-dijo Britani poniendo de pie.

-¿Ya te vas?-Britani lo miro ofendida y se largo de allí-Por fin-murmuró el chico y ahora si pudo seguir comiendo en paz. En cambio Britani tuvo que volver con Joy y Regulus, los cuales seguían inmersos en su fascinante conversación y a la chica no le quedo otra que ser ignorada por el resto de la cena.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Christine comía con su calma habitual mientras hablaba con dos amigas de su casa.

-Tienes mucha suerte Chris-comentó una de pronto, de cabello castaño con mechas rosas y ojos azules.

-¿Qué dices?-Christine la miró confundida.

-Que tienes mucha suerte-repitió su amiga, que respondía al nombre de Lara Steph-Eres amiga de Lily Evans y muchas veces debes haber estado cerca de los Merodeadores.

-Ah-dijo Chris entendiendo por donde iba la cosa-No en realidad, casi nunca he hablado con ellos.

-Pero has estado a su lado-dijo la otra amiga, Micaela Kent o Mika como prefería que la llamaran, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos castaños. Chris prefirió permanecer en silenció. La mayoría de la gente, quizás excepto por sus amigas de casa, solo la conocían por ser amiga de Lily Evans, una de las chicas mas guapas de la escuela y por consiguiente ser minimamente cercana a los merodeadores, eso no le importaba, estaba muy feliz con las amigas que tenía. Pero en momentos como este, le molestaba bastante que le hablaran solo para preguntarle de los merodeadores. Como si ellos se molestaran en hablarle.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

La cena terminó y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie con una sonrisa logrando el silencio en el gran comedor.

-Bienvenidos todos de nuevo a Hogwarts-comenzó con sus brazos abiertos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos-Después de esta deslumbrante cena, tengo algunos anuncios: Como ya saben, el bosque esta tajantemente prohibido para todos-dijo Dumbledore mirando a sus alumnos y deteniéndose en algunos en especial-La magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase esta prohibida y ¡la lista de objetos restringidos ya supera los 300!-comento alegremente-…Y ahora un anuncio que creo que les llamara la atención y que ya ha estado circulando por ahí-Iserine miro a Maya quien sonreía con suficiencia-Este año, para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, les tenemos preparada una actividad especial que tendrá lugar durante fines de octubre y principios de noviembre, pero por ahora no les diré nada, todo a su debido tiempo-Dumbledore les dirigió una sonrisa de niño travieso-Pueden retirarse a dormir-Dumbledore se sentó y los alumnos se pusieron de pie.

Lily, Alexa y Alina se despidieron de sus amigas y se dirigieron a su sala común con los merodeadores unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué creen que será lo que esta planeando?-preguntó Peter medio adormilado.

-Quién saaaaaaabe...-dijo Sirius en medio de un bostezo.

-Viniendo de la cabeza de Dumbledore, puede ser cualquier cosa-dijo Remus con mucha razón.

-Solo espero que sea divertido-deseó James llegando frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

-Buenas noches queridos-saludó la dama gorda.

_-"Corazón de león"-_pronunció Lily, el retrato se abrió dejándole paso a la reconfortable sala común.

-Buenas noches Evans, sueña conmigo, por que yo lo haré contigo-le dijo James cuando ella y sus amigas subían a su habitación.

-Muérete Potter-fue el "buenas noches" de Lily que ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-Esta loca por mí-aseguró James mientras subían ellos a su habitación.

-Aja-dijo Sirius dándole la razón.

Remus abrió la puerta y se encontraron con Frank Longbottom, el quinto ocupante de la habitación y amigo de los merodeadores. Un muchacho de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color, el segundo golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola Frank!-saludó James tirándose en su cama.

-Hola chicos-

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-preguntó Remus acercándose a su cama.

-Bastante buenas la verdad-respondió el muchacho sonriente. Estuvieron los cinco hablando un buen rato hasta que cada uno se dispuso a dormir.

Minutos antes...

-No deberías ser tan dura con él, Lily-comentó Alina mientras subían las escaleras.

-Al, el día que tengas a alguien como Potter detrás de ti, molestándote todo el tiempo, hablaremos sobre si soy dura o no-le dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Yo creo que es tierno-comentó Alina y Alexa lo miro con una ceja alzada-...de una forma algo extraña y retorcida, pero tierno-agregó la muchacha entrando y encontrándose con Alice Williams, una compañera de cuarto, una joven rubia, de cara redonda y ojos negros.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó la muchacha sonriente.

-Alice ¿Cómo va tu relación con Frank?-preguntó Alexa. Alice y Frank debía ser la única pareja de todo el castillo que llevaba tanto tiempo junta, habían empezado a salir mas o menos a finales de cuarto y personas como Alexa se preguntaba: ¿Cómo no se aburrían de estar tanto tiempo juntos?

-¡Estupenda! Pase algunas semanas con su familia-dijo la muchacha un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y para cuando la boda?-preguntó Alina en broma mientras se ponía su pijama.

-¿Puedo ser la madrina?-bromeó Alexa cepillando su cabello frente al tocador. Alice se puso roja y sus amigas rieron.

-¿Y tú que Lily? ¿Cuándo le darás el si a James?-preguntó Alice queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal nunca?

-Vamos Lily, el chico se esfuerza y Frank asegura que en verano cambió-contó Alice.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? Pues no se nota mucho-comentó Lily poniendo su pijama.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad para conocerle?-propuso Alexa.

-Yo ya lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que clase de persona es y no tengo intención de conocerle más-dijo Lily tajantemente y se metió en su cama-¿Tienen sueño? Yo si, buenas noches-Lily apago la luz de su vela y se tapo hasta la cabeza.

-Testaruda-murmuró Alina aunque todas la escucharon y callo de espaldas en su cama cuando una almohada, cortesía de Lily, aterrizó en su cara.

_**¡Holaaaaa!**_

_**Wenooo…pues aquí el segundo capitulo, ojala que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews **_

_**Un abrazo de oso (XD)**_

_**Chika Black**_


End file.
